Your Turn
"Your Turn" is the first episode of the second season of New Amsterdam, and the twenty-third episode overall. It aired on September 24, 2019. Synopsis Max works to find a new normal three months after the catastrophic accident and the birth of his daughter. Kapoor grapples with the stigmas of aging, and Iggy has a successful day that inspires a life-changing idea. Meanwhile, Reynolds deals with an unreliable new intern. Plot Tensions are rife at New Amsterdam Medical Center as everyone returns to work three-months after the tragic accident in Luna. Max is struggling balancing work-home life with his new born child, whilst also trying to administer control over the hospital. He eventually clashes with members of the board when he cuts a multi-million dollar contract with the Big Pharma company supplying their insulin. Repercussions are high and the hospital eventually reconciles their contract after providing Max's patient with a lifetime supply of the drug. Meanwhile, Kapoor struggles to diagnose a patient taken over from Dr. Chen, and stakes his medical career on the line amidst doubts of retirement. He is at first unable to solve the patients problems and offers up several false-diagnosis. Fearing that he cannot help the patient, he turns to self-pity before finally realising that the patients dental hygiene could be the reason for the false symptoms. After Dr. Bloom conducts a dental exam, it is revealed that an abscess is to blame. He finds solace in finally having treated the patient, who jokingly vows to hunt him down if he ever retires to India. Amidst a tight schedule, Frome struggles balancing his tasks for the day, especially when he is told there are no scheduled breaks or social time allowed. He attempts to break through to a young teenager neglected by his mother, however his approach is difficult and emotionally draining. The boy, Ricky, eventually explains his hatred of his mother to Iggy and the rest of the sharing circle, prompting an emotional response from the room. Sharpe returns from medical leave to find Max has been recovering at a rapid rate following precision therapy. In order to keep Max's treatment going, however, Sharpe is faced with the difficult decision of handing Dr. Valentina Castro half of her department, making her CO-Head of Oncology at New Amsterdam. Max eventually returns home to an empty apartment, dealing with the loss of his wife after the accident. He suffers from regular visions/hallucinations of Georgia, however. Cast Main Cast *Ryan Eggold as Dr. Max Goodwin *Janet Montgomery as Dr. Lauren Bloom *Freema Agyeman as Dr. Helen Sharpe *Jocko Sims as Dr. Floyd Reynolds *Tyler Labine as Dr. Iggy Frome *Anupam Kher as Dr. Vijay Kapoor Guest Starring *Matthew Bellows as Dr. Clint Hartman *Margot Bingham as Evie *Christopher Cassarino as Dr. Ed Nottingham *Mike Doyle as Martin McIntyre *Ian Duff as Michael Duke *Alejandro Hernandez as Casey Acosta *Vicky Jeudy as Alma Pearson *Adriane Lenox as Beth Klestadt *Nana Mensah as Dr. Camila Candelario Multimedia Gallery 201Promo1.png 201Promo2.png 201Promo3.png 201Promo4.png 201Promo5.png 201Promo6.png 201Promo7.png Videos Who Did Max Lose in the Accident? - New Amsterdam (Episode Highlight) New Amsterdam 2x01 Sneak Peek Clip 1 "Your Turn" References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes